The present invention relates to color separation systems, and more particularly to a color separation system which makes true color possible, improves the speed of scanning, and minimizes the size of a color scanner.
A variety of color separation systems have been proposed and widely used in a variety of optical systems, in particular color scanners, FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of color separation system according to the prior art which comprises a sector-like filter disc driven by a step motor to rotate alternatively back and forth on a post. The sector-like filter disc comprises spaced color filter lenses along the periphery, and an internal gear meshed with a driving gear coupled to the output shaft of the step motor. The sector-like filter disk is rotated back and forth on a post as the step motor was started. This structure of color separation system requires much installation space. Further, because the color filter lenses are not moved along a straight line, deflection torsion may occur.
FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of color separation system according to the prior art which uses a step motor to rotate an endless belt on two belt rollers in either direction, and therefore the color filter assembly is reciprocated along a rail for letting different color filter lenses to pass through a light source (not shown) alternatively. This structure of color separation system can not ensure high quality of image because the endless belt vibrates as it is rotated.